


Enchanted Companions

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alvarez Empire Natsu Dragneel, F/M, Multi, Non-Fairy Tail Member Natsu Dragneel, One Shot, Prince Natsu Dragneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. The Prince of Alvarez meets with the Scarlet Despair and her entourage.





	Enchanted Companions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[EC]**

**Enchanted Companions**

**[EC]** **  
Imperial Palace of Vistarion, Alvarez Empire of Alakitasia, Earth Land, X783**

In the private rooms used by the Shield of Spriggan, Irene Belserion, and her entourage, she played the part of host to the Crown Prince of Alvarez, Natsu Dragneel, alongside her daughter, Erza, and their subordinates, Heine Lunasea and Juliet Sun, when he came to visit them.

Enjoying a glass of lemonade as they all sat around a table, Natsu took his time to say. "Erza and I should be heading to Fiore tomorrow, Irene, as I'm sure you know." 

Irene's smile vanished in favor of a more neutral look until she sighed before replying. "Yes, you've undertaken the need to erase all ties between Fiore's Dark Guilds with the notorious Black Wizard as well as all ties between the latter and our own Empire."

With a noticeable frown, Erza said. "If Ishgar's Magic Council learn that their antithesis, Zeref, is not only alive, but the same person as our founding Emperor Spriggan, they would all but surely declare war on Alvarez, Mother. I'm sorry, but I must go."

After a moment of silence, Irene's smile renewed. "Then it's only proper as your mother that I give you some additional aid." Holding out her left hand, Irene gestured for Erza to link her right hand with it followed by making an Enchantment that affected the both of them as well as Heine and Juliet. "Heine, Juliet." Irene called out to her two familiars. "Your lives are now tied to that of my daughter. Please watch over Erza as you two have watched over me."

"Mother!" Erza exclaimed in surprise.

Smiling playfully, Irene told Erza. "It's no trouble. Just please come home when it's all done, all four of you."

Smiling, Erza hugged Irene before turning to Juliet and Heine who bowed down to them both.

"As ever, we are yours to command, Lady Erza." Heine answered for herself and Juliet.

"It's just more personal now." Juliet added before she fell into thinking. With a beam towards Natsu, she asked. "Does this mean I can have you to myself sometimes, my Prince?"

Before Natsu could answer that question, Erza and Heine, with clear blushes on their faces, cried out. "Juliet!"

Juliet merely turned to them with a shrug and suggestive smirk. "Well, it's not like anything is stopping Lady Irene."

Erza and Heine's gazes fell to Irene who had taken the initiative in engaging in lip lock with Natsu.

"Hey!" They both screeched in protest.

Taking a break from the kiss, Irene turned to the other three with a mischievous smile. "It's not my fault he's just so tasty."

Somewhat unhinged from the glares Irene was receiving, Natsu then inputted with a note of awkwardness. "Would anyone else like a taste?"

Not wanting to be done by Irene, Erza was quick to steal Natsu's lips before Juliet and then Heine followed as well.

**[EC]**

**When I was chatting with Natsu is Awesome on FFN, who has an interesting idea about a Machias Natsu if I might add, about a way for Natsu to be "Enchanted" back to life without giving Irene or whoever Zeref's curse, they pointed out that someone should write about Irene's relationship with Juliet and Heine being her familiars and probably the closest things she has for morality pets when playing the part of an antagonist. I rather like the idea of Irene's living swords as well as the Etherious being bounded to Natsu in the event Irene and Zeref don't survive the story, so I'll might use it in a longer work. I also picked the year X783 because that's when Alvarez shredded their diplomatic ties to Ishgar's nations, and I figured that if Prince Natsu advocated to keep those relations open in order to remove Zeref's presence from the continent, that would be the right year to do a diplomatic mission. All the same, I'd like to recommend The What If Anthology by snakeboy33 which helped inspire me for this one-shot.**


End file.
